


[All梅]90个夏日

by nitty01n



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitty01n/pseuds/nitty01n
Relationships: All/Lionel Messi, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 7





	[All梅]90个夏日

一辆黑色轿车停在一座被花园簇拥的宅邸外，左边车门里走出一个高个子金发少年，右边车门里走出一个衣着考究的中年男人，大概三十六七岁的样子，仆人替他们打开了大门，他们提着几个箱子穿过花园的小径走了进去。  
金发少年是Pique家的大少爷Geri，在他很小的时候，他父母的生意常与黑道上的人搅在一起，把孩子养在身边太危险，就把Geri扔在好友Pep家，在八岁前，他都几乎是在Pep家长大的，虽然是养父子，但他们的感情并不比亲生的差。后来处境安全一些后，Pique夫妇把儿子接了回去，但还是隔三差五让Geri往Pep家跑，比如现在，这个夏天他们要去北方谈生意，怕Geri没人管会野上天，就让他在养父家度过接下来的三个月暑假。  
在他们一前一后踏上大门前的阶梯时，Geri突然瞥见他养父的脖子上有一小块红痕，在又迅速地偷偷看了好几眼后，他十分确定那是一个吻痕，小巧而暧昧，像粉色的薄云一样依附在男人略深的皮肤上，挨着精致熨烫过的衣领。Geri感到一阵兴奋，十六岁的少年对性的渴望和幻想总是无比热烈，光是这个轻描淡写的吻痕，就让他立即在脑子里联想出了一万个莺莺燕燕酒池肉林的画面。  
走进宽阔明亮的客厅后，二人刚把箱子放在墙角，就听见楼梯上传来一串脚步声，Geri抬头望过去，一个浅褐色头发的男孩几乎是雀跃着扶着扶手下楼，看到Pep，清澈的眼眸一亮：“Pep！你终于回来了。” Pep的脸上浮现出幸福又宠溺的微笑，揽过男孩和他拥抱。  
这时男孩注意到一旁的Geri，对他腼腆一笑，然后拉拉Pep的衣角，说着“Pep你过来一下”，把他拉到避开Geri视线的一面墙后，Pep揉着他的头毛问：“你做什么？”  
男孩环着他脖子，撒着娇说：“想亲亲你。”然后踮起脚在男人唇边落下了一个轻轻的吻。  
他们从墙后走出来，Geri瞪着眼睛：“呃，Pep，难道我还有个兄弟？你和谁生的？”  
男孩和男人有点尴尬地对视了一下，Pep 开口说：“Geri，这是Leo，我的爱人，我们半年前在一起的。”  
Geri登时失语了，他需要时间消化一下半年不见自己的养父就和一个看起来和自己差不多大的男孩搞到一起了的事实，他提起自己的箱子：“……我先去我房间了。”没走几步就听见Pep说“回来！”，把他揪到一旁严厉地叮嘱了一番，无非是让他这个暑假不要捣蛋要好好读书云云。  
Geri走进自己阔别已久的房间，一股熟悉又亲切的感觉涌上来，他打开箱子，把衣物足球零食作业等等物品随手塞进柜子里，最后在箱子的底部躺着的，是他的秘密包裹，那里面装着的是几本色情杂志和几张色情录像，这是每个他这个年纪的少年都喜欢的东西，他把它们拿出来小心翼翼地藏在床底，他出门前收拾箱子时坚决不让母亲帮忙，Pique夫人还以为儿子总算变勤快懂事了，要是知道Geri是为了偷偷带这些玩意估计头发都要气炸。  
第二天早上他们三人坐在一起用早餐，Leo突然惊呼一声，他的手被勺子上的胶水粘住了，自然是Geri捣的鬼，他在桌子对面哈哈大笑起来，他其实并没有恶意，只是想用玩笑和这个男孩快点熟络起来，Pep用叉子敲他的头：“对Leo尊重一点，按辈分他还是你的小妈。”小妈？这个词听起来有点新奇，又有点暧昧，Geri看着对面的男孩，突然灵光一现，昨天Pep脖子上那个吻痕一定是留下的，他脸上微微热了起来，Geri看Leo的视角好像发生了点变化，他的皮肤是很温润的冷白色，柔软的褐色卷毛贴在耳后，看起来十分斯文可爱。

Geri的假期开始了，和以前任何一个漫长夏天一样，他每天干的事无非是与朋友鬼混和踢球，找个地方睡大觉，悄悄边看色情杂志边打飞机，把Pep嘱咐他看的书扔在一边。他也努力在和Leo发展友谊，他是很喜欢他的，但Leo比较内向和害羞，只和Pep亲密，Pep不在家时他大多数时间都窝在房间打电动游戏，看到Geri的时候浅浅地笑一下，话不是很多，所以半个月过去他们还没有完全熟悉起来。他是个漂亮而纤弱的omega，只比Geri大两三岁，平日里，当Geri看到夏天热烈的日光将Leo的白衬衫照得透明，映出柔软而清瘦的漂亮腰线时，浑身会有种别样的悸动，这种时刻越来越多，十次里有九次他会想起自己的养父然后立即愧疚地打消遐想，另外一次他会选择偷偷跑回房间打飞机。

这天Geri藏在Leo房间的柜子里，从柜子上一个小孔观察着外面，他个子太大，只能很不舒服地弓着背缩在里面，但他满心得意，他刚才在外面捉了一只小鸟，现在把它捉在手里，计划等Leo进来后就突然蹦出来用鸟吓他一跳。  
没过多久，房间的门把手转动了一下，他正准备蹦出来，却看见Leo和Pep拥吻着进屋，他们火热地纠缠和拥抱着，仿佛想把对方的骨肉嵌进自己的身体，Leo用自己白皙柔滑的脸颊摩擦着Pep下巴上青灰色的胡渣，拽着男人的领带从他的嘴角一路向下亲吻，在脖子上缠绵地吸吮，然后扯开他的领口，一边在他坚实的胸膛上落下动情的吻一边手忙脚乱地脱下了自己上身的衬衫，Pep一手揽住他清瘦的腰际，一手大力揉捏着他的乳房，换来了男孩轻微的喘息，他的胸部含蓄地微微隆起，是只有omega男孩才有的柔软。Geri躲在柜子里屏息凝视，外面充斥着衣料的摩挲声和一个个潮湿的吻，他感到既慌张又刺激，忍不住继续从小孔里偷窥着外面的一片春光。  
Pep在一张皮质沙发上坐了下来，Leo圆润稚嫩的膝盖跪在了他面前的木地板上，他捧着Pep的左手，仿佛想吃掉Pep每一寸皮肤和气味一般热切地在上面亲吻和舔舐，将他戴着手表的手腕吻湿。从Geri柜子里的视角看过去，他的养父和小妈被窗帘投下的阴影笼在一片幽暗里，唯一的光亮是手腕上被手表的金属映亮的一点点暧昧的水光和Leo的眼眸，羞涩和欲望在他清澈的瞳眸恰到好处地融合，将投射在眼底的爱人的影子粘湿。随着吧嗒的金属声，Leo解开了Pep皮带，开始低下脑袋如饥似渴地舔吮着他的肉棒。  
Pep 惬意的靠在沙发上：“就那么喜欢吃吗？”回答他的是Leo脸上泛起的绯红和更响的吮吸声。  
柜子里的Geri脸已经红透了，他的双腿颤抖着，害怕被发现，又犹豫着要不要继续看下去，可是接下来的画面太他妈刺激，让他彻底抛开道德和伦理睁大眼睛继续观看了。他的养父突然站起身把Leo整个人抱起来扔到了床上：“我今天操死你。”Leo咯咯笑着，用手指慢慢勾下了裤子扔在地上，白皙丰满的屁股随着牵扯微微颤动，然后他立即被Pep按在了床上，Pep抽出皮带，啪啪的两声抽在了男孩臀腿相交的地方，两条红痕浮现在雪白的皮肤上，Leo惊呼一声，声音随即转换成了带上撒娇意味的呻吟，他跪趴在床上，两条腿磨蹭着，佯装无意地扭着屁股，他回头看了看Pep，脸颊羞红了，眼里却乘满水光和盈盈的欲望，Pep用皮带将他的双手捆在背后，用手指随意在里面捣了几下后就用肉棒从后面操进了那个潮湿柔软的穴口，Leo愉悦而满足地哼哼起来。  
热浪已经侵蚀了巴塞罗那的夏天，柜子里像蒸笼一样闷热，Geri浑身是黏腻的汗水，紧贴着他皮肤的木质柜门上都带着烫人的温度，他手里的鸟儿过于难受，开始挣扎起来，扑扇翅膀的簌簌声和他咚咚的心跳声重叠，他天蓝色的眼睛从那个狭窄的小孔望出去，看到Leo纤细得有些可怜的腰肢软软地塌在床上，被Pep有力的大手握住，捏出一道道红痕，他雪白浑圆的臀部却高高翘起来，和清瘦的腰线组成了一道美丽的线条，被男人猛烈地撞击着，囊袋在柔嫩的皮肤上撞出了一片粉色。Geri正想着可惜他这个角度看不到Leo脸上的表情，突然他手里的鸟叽叽喳喳地叫了起来，他瞬间被绝望笼罩，心脏骤停，要是被养父发现他在里面偷窥，他可能只能尴尬得当场自杀了。  
没想到他们二人做得太投入，柜子又在窗边，他们就以为这鸟叫是从窗外传来的，Pep拍了拍Leo的屁股：“瞧你多浪，外面的鸟都在笑话你。”Geri大难不死般地松了口气，全身已经被汗水湿透了，继续兴奋地看着外面的风景，Leo跪趴在床上，窗帘被温热的夏风吹得前后飘动，他的腿上洒着时明时暗的光影，那么白皙，那么细腻，在酒红色丝绸床单上绞在一起，刚才被皮带抽打出的两条伤痕格外显眼，膝盖也跪得红红的，屁股因为剧烈摇晃泛起了诱人的臀波，被干得一会儿叫老公一会儿叫爸爸：“嗯呜，老公你好厉害…要被Papi干死了……”  
Geri没想到平时腼腆羞涩的Leo在床上这么放荡，他看得性器硬邦邦的，下面已经支起了小帐篷，忍不住用手隔着裤子抚慰自己。他养父的手臂有着非常流畅有力的肌肉线条，这双臂膀曾在他小时候的夏日夜晚把他背在肩膀上，也曾牵着小小的他走遍巴塞罗那的大街小巷，而现在他正看着这双手一只抓着十八岁男孩的乳房，白嫩的软肉从他的指缝里溢出来，另一只在肆意揉弄着Leo丰满的屁股，时不时用力抽打一下，啪啪的响声清脆而性感。Geri在闷热的柜子里大汗淋漓，在几乎缺氧的窒息感里，他狼狈地射在了裤子里，精液黏糊糊地粘在裤子上，大粒汗滴从额头流到脖子，再流进衣领，十六岁的他还没有分化出性别，闻不到信息素，他此刻无比渴求知道他们两人在散发着什么样的味道，即使空气已经浓稠得让他喘不过气了。他现在突然对自己感到一阵气恼，他太年轻，太小毛孩了，还是个处男，甚至连性别都还没分化，然而他的养父正在征服一个omega，操干的动作昭示着成熟的雄性力量和属于alpha的野性，就像在驾驭一匹母马，他突然想起小时候他的养父带他去马场，一匹烈马被Pep轻松地驯服了，骑在马上的Pep看起来那么优雅和英勇。现在Leo被干得跪都跪不住了，整个人陷在床垫里被狠狠抽插，意乱情迷地叫着床，一副被彻底征服了的样子。最后Pep死死握住Leo的腰，射在了Leo的小穴里，然后松开了对他的束缚，他们在床单上拥抱着，Leo撑起身用手沾了一点那乳白色的液体用舌头舔了舔，神情就像平时品尝蛋糕上的奶油。  
他们在床上深情地亲吻了一会儿后，Pep起身整理了下服饰准备出门，Leo却在床上伸出脚腕勾住他穿着西服的腿，用柔软的声音说：“Papi，你帮我洗澡吧。”  
Pep用指腹摸着男孩的脸颊：“Leo，对不起，我现在得出门了，有很多工作等着我做。”他是个商人，经常十分繁忙。  
Leo不说话，只是用脚底磨蹭着他的大腿，用委屈的眼神看着他。  
Pep叹了口气，把Leo打横抱起，亲了亲他的耳朵：“真拿你没办法。”男孩被操得腿都软了，乖乖地让丈夫抱着自己，露出满意的微笑。  
等他们进入浴室，哗哗的流水声响起来后，Geri才蹑手蹑脚地从柜子里溜出来，他深吸了一大口新鲜空气，然后把鸟拿到窗边放了，那只鸟狠狠地啄了他的脑袋后就飞向了夏日的蓝天。他悄悄溜回了自己房间的浴室，打开花洒冲澡，冰凉的冷水浇灌着他，心窝和小腹却一阵燥热。


End file.
